


It will always be morning again

by EarlGreyjoy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse, andrew and neil have a daughter, the twins are aarons daughters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGreyjoy/pseuds/EarlGreyjoy
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	It will always be morning again

Emily pattered barefoot and almost silently in their bedroom but Andrew heard the sound and shifted in the bed and opened one eye and then the other. “Emily?” he whispered “Is that you?”

“can I stay here with you? ” Emily asked timidly. She shuffled across the floor “I can’t sleep” she edged a bit closer to the bed “ are the twins okay?” Andrew asked wearily “They snore ’ Emily said with playful annoyance. ”

" Grace and Phoebe won’t hurt you” said Andrew

“I know. “ Emily said confidently “ Its not them. They’re my friends. It’s _” she looked around frightened and then scooted up on the bed. Andrew shifted further back in the bed and let her climb into his lap. “it’s Okay Emily."

Her voice dropped down to a light whisper “I thought I saw him. I didn’t want to tell the twins” she saw Andrew stiffen and she murmured “I’m sorry “

"Don’t be sorry. You’re safe here with us I promise.”

“I was right though, not to tell the twins ,wasn’t I?” she whispered to him Andrew nodded heavily. His brother’s children had never known this particular terror and nor would he ever wish them too.

Andrew flinched slightly as Emily gripped onto him but didn’t let go until she did. “Neil” he muttered nudging his husband “Neil wake up ” Neil rolled over and sat up and ran a hand through his hair that was sticking up in all directions “what happened? ” he said in a half asleep groan and then noticed Emily wrapped around Andrew. “ Oh ,hey sweetie everything okay?”

“The twins snore” she said repeating her earlier excuse

“Both of them?” Neil asked teasingly

“yeah, in unison . it was keeping me awake. You’re bed is comfy” she said moving further down the sheets.

“Emily had a nightmare” Andrew said to Neil coldly his eyes were full of pain

“I’m too old for nightmares” Emily said primly peaking out from under the blanket again turning pink from embarrassment .

“I still get nightmares sometimes” Neil tells the little girl.

“You do?” Emily asked disbelieving. This knowledge was half a comfort and half a terror to Emily. Knowing that her pain was shared and understood but also realising that such things would not vanish as she grew older.

“you were like me once” she said softly looking between her new parents “you both were” Andrew made a choking sound so Neil answered her wordlessly with a nod of understanding. Andrew said nothing but kissed her forehead. “I’m safe with you” she whispered

“ we will protect you Emily” Neil told her “Always.”

“ Grace and Phoebe told me” Emily mumbled “They said uncle Aaron told them that you used to protect him when he was scared”

“Uncle Aaron says a lot of rubbish. Don’t be listening to him ” Andrew rebutted but there was a fondness in his voice and Emily giggled softly. Slowly she fell back asleep between Andrew and Neil with her hands wrapped around both their arms.

Emily starred at the empty space in the bed where Neil had been. “ It’s Okay.” Andrew soothed her “He’ll be back.

"Are you sure?” she said in a tight whisper

“He hasn’t left us.” Andrew said gently “he goes running in the early mornings”

Emily relaxed and then wrinkled her nose in disgust “why would you do that?"

Andrew shrugged ” Don’t ask me.“

"Sorry I woke you up last night” Emily said cautiously “you probably think I’m such a baby.”

“Not at all .” Andrew said stiffly “I’m used to being woken in the night.”

“why? ’ Emily said startled Andrew swallowed back a lump in his throat "well, because, your uncle Aaron used to wet the bed." Emily giggled behind her fingers

"That’s not true! ” Emily objected. 

“It Is!- He did it right up until he was fourteen .” "

He did not” Emily snorted

“Would I lie to you? It’s true, ask him”

“I can’t do that!” Emily sputtered.

“Go on I dare you” Andrew said mischievously.

“ Grace and phoebe would’ve told me. They know everything.”

“They only know what him tells them” Andrew told her. “ That’s definitely not everything.”

"Do you think they’ll be upset that I left them on our sleep over?”

“I don’t think they’ll mind- Why don’t you go wake up those lumps and we'll make pancakes for breakfast.”


End file.
